The Colorado River Indian Tribes Alcoholism Prevention and Education Program is involved in the following: Development of a comprehensive delivery system which includes information, education, counseling, referral and advocate assistance in the field of Alcoholism, through which the needs of the whole community will be met. We have established and opened a Tribal Halfway House (funding is being sought) and the Alcoholism. Program does the supervision. Also we are serving as a Reception Center until one can be set up and staffed. The Alcoholism Program depends on the support of the community and gets it.